Double Date
by gleekwithasplashofsondheim
Summary: Puck and Kurt go on a double date with Quinn and Rachel to Breadstix.


_I do not own Glee, or the characters._

No one that had ever dated Noah Puckerman could say that he was an easy man to date. The same could be said when Puck's current squeeze just happened to have a flair for the dramatics: Kurt Hummel.

Puck had told Kurt that he was attracted to him the summer before their senior year. Kurt agreed to date Puck on the condition that if anyone asked if he was seeing anyone, Puck couldn't lie about it. He didn't have to pick a label for himself, Kurt told him, but he had to be honest that he and Kurt were dating.

Puck compromised. They told their families in person. They showed everyone else by walking into McKinley High on the first day of senior year, hand in hand.

Another couple came out about their relationship at the same time Puck and Kurt did: Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray.

Quinn went into the first Glee Club meeting with bright pink hair, fishnet stockings, a skirt and an Evanescence tee shirt. "Rachel and I are dating, bitches," was her official coming out announcement before taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

The majority of the Glee Club shifted their eyes from Rachel and Quinn to Puck and Kurt, who were sitting close and holding hands.

"Noah and I are dating as well, not like we needed to make an announcement," Kurt shook his head and checked the time on the clock. It was already four o'clock and still no sign of Mr. Schue.

Rachel went over the Puck and Kurt and stood in front of the boys.

"Quinn and I, well, mostly myself with Quinn, would like to invite you two love birds on a double date with us this Saturday. It'll give us an opportunity to catch up on what we did during the summer."

"If you feel like listening to our sexcapades –"

"Noah!"

"What," Puck asked defensively, "You said that I couldn't lie."

"I said that about us _being_ together, not being _together_."

Kurt Hummel couldn't say that Noah Puckerman was an easy man to date, not by a long shot. They were complete opposites in all but two things: They loved music, and they loved each other. And for the sake of love, Kurt Hummel was willing to go on a double date with his boyfriend and two of Puck's exs.

That Saturday night, the four teens were sitting at one of the booths at Breadstix, the popular Lima hangout spot. Puck and Kurt were sitting on one side, Rachel and Quinn on the other.

It didn't even take a minute, after the basket of breadsticks arrived, that Puck and Quinn used them as lightsabers. They were fighting each other.

Rachel tried, and failed, to stop it. "Quinn, sweetie, this really isn't the proper time."

Kurt didn't try to stop the breadstick fight. He simply stared at Puck, "Why do I even bring you anywhere?"

Puck stopped moving the breadstick for a second and turned to Kurt. Puck got a sly look in his face. "Because I think you're tasty." Puck ducked onto Kurt's neck and tried to bite it. Kurt giggled and playfully pushed Puck back. Kurt smiled, pulled Puck's shirt and kissed the other boy's lips.

Quinn sighed heavily. "Stop being such a romantic sap and BATTLE ME!"

After Puck and Quinn destroyed every breadstick, their physical battle was left at a tie. Rachel and Kurt tried to distract themselves from the other two by discussing Glee Club. For the first time, the divas were overshadowed.

"There's no way that you would be Darth Vader, Fabray," Puck said.

"Of course I'm Darth Vader! My girlfriend could easily pass as Padme Amidala at a Star Wars convention. Your boyfriend could pass as C-3PO at best."

"Did she just call me a gay robot," Kurt asked Rachel. He turned his direction to Quinn. "Listen here, lollipop – "

"Kurt could be Luke Skywalker!" Rachel felt awfully proud of her contribution to the conversation.

Puck put his hands up. Kurt gave Rachel a death glare. Quinn rubbed Rachel's back, "Luke Skywalker is Darth Vader's _son_."

"Oh. I've actually never seen Star Wars. I've seen Spaceballs though! It's close enough, right?"

"No, sweetie, no," Kurt said. "Noah, there is no way you that are Darth Vader."

"Already trying to bleach out the image. Thanks a lot, Berry, now that fantasy is fucking ruined. I hope you're happy."

"I'm… sorry?" Rachel looked at Quinn like she was still confused about the situation.

"Nobody make any plans next weekend," Puck said, "We're going to introduce Rachel to Star Wars."

That night at Breadstix started the tradition of the four teens having a double date every Saturday. The next weekend, they had a Star Wars marathon. One Saturday, they performed "Pip Pip Hooray" in Kurt's basement. By the time Senior Prom came around, the four of them went together. Shortly after graduation, they all took a road trip to San Francisco as part of one last bang before college.

Kurt had always known that Noah Puckerman was not an easy man to date. But then again, neither were his ex girlfriends. The four adults were complete opposites in all but two things: They loved each other, and they always looked forward to Saturday night.


End file.
